The present invention relates to assemblies, and in particular door panel assemblies of land vehicles such as cars (automobiles).
Known cars include doors having windows. It is possible to lower and raise a window glass in order to open and close the window. The vertical position of the window glass is controlled by a window regulator, parts of which are generally secured to a lower edge of the window glass.
Several different forms of window regulator are known. The window glass and the window regulator are positioned in a cavity within the door and are attached to one side (the ‘wet’ side) of a door panel. The window regulator is driven by components within a window regulator housing mounted on the wet side of the door panel.
A drive mechanism is attached to the other side (the ‘dry’ side) of the panel opposite to, and in driving cooperation with components of the window regulator housing. The drive mechanism can include a manual arrangement or a powered motor arrangement.
A problem with known door panel assemblies is to ensure alignment of the window regulator housing with the drive mechanism.